


Smile

by sariloire



Series: Ashae Lavellan [19]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, she would have already known about his love for frilly cakes by now, this doesn't really fit into their timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariloire/pseuds/sariloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas is mourning his friend, and Ashae tries to help him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Solas had been pensive for the better part of three weeks. Ashae couldn’t blame him, losing his friend, the Wisdom spirit, had been hard on him. He had stayed gone from Skyhold for several days after they had rescued the spirit, and since returning, he had barely spoken to anyone. He had secluded himself to the bottom floor of the rotunda, and several nights that Ashae couldn’t sleep, she had passed by to see him still awake at very late hours, pouring through ancient books.

She made her way to the rotunda this day, however, with a purpose. She knew it was probably a stupid idea, but she had to try something to help him feel better.

Ashae walked into the rotunda clutching a small box, her eyes finding Solas immediately. He was once again sitting at his desk, a book lying open on the desk with his chin propped in his hand as he read it. He looked up at the sound of her footsteps, and Ashae saw the lines around his eyes soften slightly when he saw her.

“Good morning, Inquisitor.” His voice was slightly hoarse, she wondered if it was from lack of use over the last few weeks.

“Good morning, Solas.” She walked to his desk, and his eyes flicked to the box she was carrying. “I have something for you. I know how hard it was on you to… lose your friend. I thought this might help a bit.”

He gave her a puzzled look as she pushed the box closer to him, but he reached out a hand and opened it. He leaned forward and looked into the box, and for the first time in almost a month, Ashae saw the glimmer of a smile on his lips as he pulled out a tiny, frilly cake.

“My favourite kind, how did you know?” Solas looked up at Ashae, angling his head slightly.

“I overheard you mention it to Blackwall once.” Ashae clasped her hands behind her back, feeling embarrassed now that the gift had been opened. It seemed like something to give a child, not a skilled mage several years older than herself. She took a step back from the desk, wanting to get away to hide the burning starting at the tips of her ears. “I hope you enjoy it, I’ll let you get back to your reading.”

She had almost made it to the door when she heard the scrape of a chair and Solas’ saying “Wait, Ashae.”

The sound of him using her first name for the first time stopped her instantly, and when she turned to look over her shoulder, he was walking across the rotunda to where she stood. A second later he had pulled her into a gentle embrace, his hands on her back. It was the first contact they had had since their time in the Fade, and Ashae responded in turn with placing her arms around his waist.

They stood together for a few moments, until she felt Solas press a kiss in her hair. “Thank you for thinking about me, I’m sorry for worrying you.”

Ashae pulled back slightly, so she could look up into his face. She touched his cheek gently. “Whenever you’re ready to talk, I’m here, Solas.”


End file.
